Meeting the Flocks
by PrincessJoy97
Summary: Maximum Ride and Her Flock meets another flock in Colorado. James Patterson owns ALL the characters, but the plot is mine, cause im cool like that :D
1. Backround information

ok so i hope that people know BOTH (yes there are two) versions of the flocks. _When the Wind Blow_s and _The Lake House_ were James patterson's first verison of the Maximum Ride stories (at least it makes more sense). Basically in _When The Wind Blows_, an eleven year old girl, named Maximum, escapes from a place where she is experimented on (yes its called The School) , and given wings. she escapes and finds Frannie O'Neil, a vet in Colorado, and Kit Harrison, a FBI agent under suspension. They then have to rescue her friends, who also have wings (although they arent called the flock yet): Ozymandias, Icarus (both Max's age) Mathew (Max's little brother: nine years), Peter and Wendy (twins: four years). Icarus is Blind from the school (sound fimilar? *caugh* Iggy *caugh*) Oz is Max's second-in-command (Fang) and the other three are the babies.

Now heres where things get a little different. _In The Lake House_, Max and her "Flock" have to go through a court case so they can live with Fran and Kit instead of their biological parents. Fran and Kit lose. But The Hosptial (part of the school) attacks Max and the Flock so they go back to Fran and find Kit. Max and Oz fall in love and have sex (its just a damn word, so get over it!) right before the Hosptial come and kills Oz (which made me cry), and capture the rest of them. They escape, and go to live with Fran and Kit. Then Max lays eggs, as in she has Oz's babies (a boy named Ozymandias, after his father, and a girl named Jane, after Francis Jane, the vet.). Then the story ends and the readers are left to wonder what happens to them, while reading the newer verson, the Maximum Ride Series.

in that case (being that Max is 13 when she has her kids, and thats in the 1990's), Max's kids would be just about the same age as Maximum Ride is. so i thought it would be cool if the flocks met eachother, and teamed up to stop the school. i'll try my best but i dont know if i'll be able to finish it.

BTW peoples, you should read When the Wind Blows and The Lake House, not EVERYTHING about the two stories are the same, but its very similar and you can see how much James Patterson's writing changed between those two series about the same thing.

Ok, so my introduction is over now, and i hope you like my story! i'll TRY to update every week if i can... i also have my own stories to write too ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Max- 14  
Fang-14  
Iggy-14  
Nudge-12  
Gazzy-8  
Angel-6

*ok so here is where I will begin my attempt at this story, hope you like it! It'll prob turn out differently then it is in my head! :D*

The Flock and I were flying to Dr. M's house to rest for a while, and so I can meet my MOM. We were over Colorado when I, being the awesome leader I am, decided to stop for the night.  
Haha, you actually believed that for a second didn't you? No, we didn't stop because I wanted to, I (sadly) got out voted. Here's how it really went.  
"MAXXXXXX. I'm tired! Can we please stop for the night? Its getting dark out anyways, and we cant get to your mom's house before it gets dark anyways! We should stop or something! My wings are really tired, plus im hungry. And everyone else wants to stop too! Can we please just stop? Please?" Nudge said, for about the hundreth time in the past hour. But that's Nudge for you! (can you see the sarcasm from there my dear reader?)  
"Nudge! We'll stop when I say to stop! I just wanna get there!"  
Max, you should stop. Theres something here that you need to see. Its part of you destiny. my voice said. What? You don't have voices in your head that tells you what to do? Well I sure do!  
Oh Voice, its wonderful of you to join us! How's it going? I replied back to it.  
Maximum, stop for the night.  
Why? I asked it, but the Voice didn't respond. It never does.  
"Guys, Voice says we need to stop. Something about something being here that we need to see."  
"YES! WE'RE STOPPING!"  
So we stopped for the night, in some woods that we found, and built camp. It wasn't really camp, just a fire and stuff from our backpacks, which cant be to heavy or we wouldn't be able to fly with them.  
Let me explain more, my flock and I have wings. Wings that we use to fly. We grew up in a place called the School where we were experimented on until Jeb, my father, got us out. We all have powers.  
I, Maximum Ride, and the oldest, and I can fly really fast, breath under water, and theres the fact that I have a voice in my head. I'm fourteen.  
Fang is the second oldest. He can turn invisible if he stays really still, and also breath under water. He's more of the tall, dark, and Silent type, with block hair and olive skin. He's my best friend.  
Iggy is the next oldest, really hes only a half a ear younger than me and two months younger than Fang. He's blind, from an experiment gone wrong when we were kids, but he can sence colors and he's the best cook out of all of us. He's also the tallest of all of us, with strawberry blonde hair. Him and Fang are like polar opposites.  
Nudge is the catter box of the group at twelve, and she has this thing for technology. She has mocha colored skin and black curly hair with big brown eyes.  
Gazzy is my little trouper at nine. don't ask why his name is Gazzy, you don't want to know! He can mimic voices, and there's also his gas problem. Him and Iggy build bombs together all the time. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.  
The last member of our flock is Angel, my baby. Shes six, but she acts older at times. She can read minds, and control them, as well as breath under water. Her and Gazzy are the only two blood relitives in our group. She also has blonde hair and blue eyes.  
So now you know us.  
Anyways, we went to bed, with me taking first watch, Fang for second, and Iggy for third. that's how we do these kind of things, with watches so we don't get captured in our sleep. Its something that we have to worry about so much that its almost normal.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*ok so my first chapter was just explaining The Flock for all those people that hvaent read the book, as well as setting the story. So we now know whos in the flock, and where we are! Yay! Nows where the fun happens! (I hope)*

Chapter 2  
When we woke up, we still hadn't seen what the voice was talking about, but we had to leave if we wanted to get to Dr. M's place by tonight.  
So were packed up camp and got ready to take off. Before we could do that, though, we heard people. Why would people be this far out in the woods this early in the morning?  
"Guys, don't take off yet. We don't want to be seen flying. Just act like we're hiking or something." I said quietly to the Flock, getting nods from all of them.  
"Jane! Get back here!" said a male voice. It sounded close, really close.  
"No way Oz! you gotta catch me first!" a female voice said, also very close to us.  
"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you, sister!" the guy said before two figures came rolling into the clearing, the guy pinning the girl with his wings fully out. Wings! He had wings!  
Max? why does that guy have wings? Angel said in my head (yes she can talk to people via their hears, I thought that was a given with the mind reading/ control power)  
I don't know, honey. But im going to find out. I thought back to her, before stepping back into the clearing, staring the two people down.  
They were kids, just like us. The looked no more than sixteen years old. They guy was tall, like six feet tall, and had blonde hair, with brown wings to match them. The girl was also tall, but not as tall as her brother. She had chestnut brown hair that fell down her back and white wings. They were obviously related, anyone could tell that.  
"Who are you?" Angel said quietly, her and the rest of the Flock followed me out into the clearing.  
"Oz. your wings are out. As in in the open! As in those people see them! You know what mom said about having your wings out in the open!" the girl said, her eyes wide with fear. That was a first, somebody scared that we'll kill them fo having wings!  
"F**K! nobody is ever in these woods! Besides hunters! I didn't think about it! S**T! mom's gonna kill me!" the boy, Oz, said getting off his sister and facing us. His eyes also wide in fear.  
"Y-You h-have w-wings, t-too?" Nudge said, at a complete lost of words for once. We all were! This was the first time that we actually saw other people with wings! We had thought that we were the only ones!  
"Too?" the girl said. "As in you have them too?!"  
"Yes, we do." I said flexing my shoulders and releasing my wings, the Flock doing the same behind me.  
"Holy f**k!"  
"Ozymandias! Language! There are children present!"  
"Shut up, Jane! I'll do what I want!"  
"Ozymandias? What kind of a name is that? Its weird, but then again so are our names, so I guess I cant judge you on that! My name's Nudge, because I talk a lot and people used to have to nudge me to get me to be quiet, but that doesn't work anymore so now they just cover my mouth with their hands! You wings are so pretty! Are you guys related? You look related! I wish I had a sibling! That would be so co-"  
"Turn off the nudge channel please" Iggy said, covering her mouth as he waited for someone to explain what was going on. "Now can someone, PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?"  
"I-Iggy. They have wings, like us" Gazzy said to his best friend.


	4. Chapter 3

*ok, so the flock has met the other flocks' kids. I know im repeating what you should already know, but im making sure we're all on the same page! BTW I don't own either of the flocks, only the plot line. I know its sad.*

Chapter 3  
I'm sure Iggy didn't believe what we were saying, and seeing. Heck even I didn't believe it! And I was seeing it! How can these two, completely normal looking kids have gone through what we had at the school, and be so careless about it?  
"Oz, I need to talk to you. Over there" the girl, Jane I think her name was, said to her brother, pulling him away from where we were.  
"How can they have wings? I thought we were the only ones." Iggy wisper-shouted to us. I looked back to a freaked out flovk. Iggy's pale blue eyes were wide in shock. So was everyone else's eyes, well except Fang, who almost never shows emotion anyways.  
Max, they want to take us to their Flock. Theres more of them. Angel thought to me.  
Tell the others, and then get back to me.  
Angel got this really cute concentrating face then smiled. They said yes. They want to go.  
ok then we'll go.  
The kids came back, fear was still obvious in their eyes. "ok so Oz and I decided that the rest of our family would like to meet you. Is that ok?" the girl said.  
"Yes." Fang said, a man of many words.  
"Please excuse the caveman kid, of course we'll come with you." I said rolling my eyes at Fang.  
"ok lets go then" the boy said snapping out his brown wings, and taking off.  
"why do I feel like we're aliens? 'Take me to your leaders, earthlings!'" Iggy said snapping out his white wings and following the kids.  
The girl giggled and said "we would br crappy earthlings! Humans don't have wings. Maybe we're just rogue aliens, or something!"  
"Jane, you're an idiot." The boy said, smiling at his sister.  
"ok, so getting back to this, what's your names? I don't wanna keep calling you 'the kids'. especially since you look my age in which cace your not really kids." I said, back in my leader ship don't-mess-with-mw tone.  
"Oh, right. Im Jane and that's my brother Ozymanias, but he goes by Oz. we're fiveteen. Twins."  
"Ozymanias? that's a strange name." Angel said, with her confused face on that could make anyone bend to her will with its cuteness.  
"it was out father's name. He's dead now. Actually he was killed the day we were conceived."  
"oh, im sorry for bringing it up." Angel said, looking extremely sad alone with Jane.  
"It's not your fault. Anyways who are you? I know the chatter box is Nudge but what about the rest of you?"  
" I'm Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. the dark guy is Fang, the ginger is Iggy, the blonde boy is Gazzy and the blonde girl is Angel."  
"Maximum? No way! That's my mom's name! but she doesn't have a last name, like you do!"  
"Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. And you say my name's strange." Oz said rolling his eyes.  
"We chose our names at The School because they just gave us numbers, and a number isn't a name! whoever heard of that? Like really 'my name is 6579, what's yours?' it doesn't sound right! At least we have names now! And we arent in that place anymore! They made us be in dog crates! DOG CRATES! I'm part bird not part dog! Get it right, crazy scientist people!"  
"NUDGE!" the flock, minus Fang and me, yelled at her.  
"Please excuse her. She could kill someone by talking them to death." I said rolling my eyes.  
"it's fine." Jane said. "oh look! We're here! Welcome to our home sweet home!"  
I looked down and there was a huge cabin. It was secluded, high on a picture-postcard mountainside overlooking a lake. It was beautiful, and so out of the way that nobody could find it. I understood why these people lived here, even I wanted to live in a place just like this someday. You know when we weren't being hunted everyday of our lives.


	5. Chapter 4

We landed right in frount of the house. "You guys stay here, while we go talk to our mother. If you hear yelling, please ignore it! Thanks! we'll be right back!" Jane said, walking in the house with her brother.

As soon as they disappeared into the house, i turned to my flock. "Guys, we have to figure out what to tell them, and what to leave out. We don't know these people, and this might be a trap."

"I think we should tell them everything. Our powers, the school, Jeb, everything." Gazzy said, Iggy nodding behind him.

"No, Gazzy. What if it's a tra from the school? We can't trust them! At least not yet!" Angel said, flashing her bambi eyes at him.

"No. We wouldn't be here if Max thought it was a trap." Iggy said

"Iggy, I'm not completely sure. It doesn't seem like a trap, but the school is known to try anything to get us. I want you all to be careful. For now, wedon't have any powers, at least until we know for sure that they can be trusted. Angel, check out their minds." I said in my leader voice. "We can, however tell them about the school. That way if they are working for the school, we wont be telling them anythingthey dont already know."

"Ok, Max." the flock said

"OZYMANIAS! YOU DID WHAT?!" A woman yelled from the house, making us all cringe, esecially Iggy, who had better ears.

"Who was that?" Nudge said. That could very well be the shortest sentence Nudge has ever said.

"It might have been their mother." Gazzy said

"A mother? I wish i had a mother! Not that your not enough Max! Your the best mother figure in the flock, but your still a kid yourself. And there are some things that kids can't do that mother have to. You know I love you Max, but I still want a moth-"

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled. "I think your making my ears bleed!"

the door opened, and our heads snapped to it, even Iggy's though he couldnt see anyways. Standing in the door was a woman, with long blonde hair, and bright eyes that had obviously seen pain. She looked to be about thirty.

She looked at us, seeming to take us in with unbelieveing eyes. "Who are you?" she said finally.

"The better question might be who are you?" I said glareing at her with my 'if-looks-could-kill' look.

"Look, kid, Oz and Jane obviously thought they saw something. Key word-thought. Your nothing like my family. Go away, and don't come back" she said turning around to walk back inside.

_Max, can i show her what hapened at the school? Everyone there already knows about my mind reading powers, anyways. _Angel thought to me

"Sure, baby." I said out loud so that the flock would know.

The woman turned around slowely, looking at Angel with wide eyes. After a few minutes she looked at me and said "Come on." before turning around and walking in the house.


	6. Chapter 5

We followed the woman into the house. Every thing was simle. The room she led us in had a white couch and a light blue carpet, a wood coffee table and a small tv.

The woman sat on the couch with her kids and gestered to the flour for the rest of us. There weren't enough seats for all of us. I sat down first, with sngel on my lap and Nudge and Gazzy on eather side of me. Iggy and Fang sat down on either side of them, so that they were sandwitched in between the three oldest.

"My kids said you have wings. Is this true?" She asked

"Yes" Fang said.

"And the little girl said that you grew u at the School?"

"yes"

"That's imossable! We shut that place down sixteen years ago!" She yelled

"These kind of places are never shut down. Not completely. Ours was in Death Vally, California." Angel said, sounding much older than she actually was.

"Mom? Should we go get everyone else?" Jane asked

"Yeah, Jane. Make sure you bring Frannie and Kid too."

"Okay! Come on, Oz!" Jane said, before taking her brother's hand and dragging him out.

The woman, who's name i still didn't know, just stared at us, with wide eyes. "who are you?" she asked

"Max."

"Fang"

"Iggy"

"Oh! I'm Nudge! What's your name? Your really pretty! You look way to young to be a mother! Why do you look scared of us? We aren't that scary. Well, actually we can be if we wanna, esecially to the white coats! Ihate those people! They always try to kill us! Who goes around trying to kill kids?"

"The Gasman." Gazzy said, covering nudge's mouth with his hand'

"I'm Angel"

"My name is also Max." she said, staring at nudge like she grew ten heads. People always did that the first time they heard Nudge talk.

We sat in silence for a while, nobody knowing what to say. It wasn't one of those comfortable silences, though. It was one of those 'WTF-is-happening-here?' silences. We all stared wide eyed at eachother, until other people started coming in, them also staring wide eyed at us. Well all but one guy, who's eyes were clouded, like Iggy's. He was blind, obviously, and had not relised anyone was in the room. That is, until he tripped over Iggy, causing everyone to laugh, and Iggy to glare at him, or rather his eye brows.

"OW! Watch where your going!" Iggy yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, I would, but I can't. Being blind and all." The guy said. He had pale blonde hair, that covered his sight-less eyes. He made no move to get u after triping over Iggy.

"OMG! Your blind too? So's Iggy! Aren't you gonna get up? Oh! I like your hair! It's so pretty! Your know what's also pretty? The color pink! It's such a pretty color! Who are you, anyways? I'm Nugde, cause people used to have to nudge me to get me to shut up. But that doesnt work anymore, so they like to yell at me or cover my mouth! Isn't that rude? It's so mean-"

"Turn off the nudge channel, please" Iggy said, covering her mouth with his hand, only to pull away and yell "EW! SHE LICKED ME!" Making everyone laugh again.

"Anyways," The blind guy said when the laughter died down. "I'm Icarus. No, I'm not going to get u, cause i'll prob trip again." Everyonf laughed again. "Sorry, for tripping on you dude."

"I suppose it's fine. I'm Iggy."

"The one that that talking girl said is blind, too?"

"Yeah."

"I've actually never met another blind person before."

"Me either."

"Hehe, what are the chances of two blind people meeting like this?" I said to break the silence that had once again consumed the room.

"Apperently, pretty big." An old woman said. SHe looked to be about fifty, with long grey streaked, brown hair. She stood next to and old man who had white hair. "I'm Frannie, and this is Kit." she said gestering to herself and the old man. "We'll be in the kiction if you guys need us."


	7. Chapter 6

After they left, i took the time to soak in the people. Max (wow it's weird calling people by your name) and Icarus (i think i'm gonna call him Ic) were the oldest in the room now. They seemed to be the same age. After them, must have been Max's younger brother, because he shared some of her features. He looked to be in his twenties, maybe early thirtys. The next oldest, after him, seemed to be twins. The both looked the same, but one was a boy and the other a girl. They both had black hair, and almond shaped eyes. They looked like they were in their early twenties.

"Max? Who are these people?" Max's brother asked her.

"Ask them, Matthew." She said, looking at us.

The room went silent again. Jane sighed, before saying "I guess I'll start then. I'm Jane, as you already know. Ozymanias, or Oz, is my twin brother. Our mother is Maximun, or Max. See? I told you that you had the same name as my mom!" she smiled happily at me.

"I'm Wendy." The next youngest said. "Peter here is my twin."

"I'm Matthew, Max's younger brother."

"I already said who I am, and i'm not repeating it" Ic said, with a smirt, causing Max to roll her eyes.

"Ok, so I know you already told Max, Jane, and Oz your names, but we dont know them. Plus, we wanna get to know you better. So names? Reasons for your names? Life stories?"

I sighed. "I'm Max. Its short for Maximum Ride. Maximum meaning the most and Ride after Sally Ride, the firstwoman in space. I'm the oldest"

"Fang"

"Please excuse him. He isn't much of a talker. He's Fang, because he used to bite the white coats a lot, and he stole the eracer's teeth sometimes. He's the next oldest." I replied, rolling my eyes at his smirk. He was oh so proud that he used to bite everyone- including me.

"I'm Iggy. It's short for Ignite. Meaning blowing this up, which I enjoy." Iggy said. The lier. Iggy isn't short for anything. Nudge gave him that name when we found her, cause she thought he was 'Icky' but she couldnt pronounce it and it came out as 'Iggy' instead.

"I'm Nudge, because i talk a lot and people used to nudge me. Wait, i already said that eariler, didn't I? Oops! Hehe."

"I'm The Gasman. Or Gazzy."

"Why are you 'The Gasman'?" Matthew asked, confused.

"Sit in a room with him for a while. You'll find out" Iggy said, with a smile. Iggy was the only one who could smile about Gazzy's 'gift', even though he had the best sense of smell. I think it's because they're best friends, or something.

"I'm Angel."

"Cause your cute?" Peter asked, smiling at her. Oh no, she already got in his head. Poor guy.

"How old are you guys?" Maximum(ok i'm just gonna call her that when i think about her, so i dont feel like im talking about myself) asked, looking at me.

"Me, Fang, and Iggy are either fourteen or fiveteen. Nudge is either tweleve or thirteen. Gazzy is either nine or ten, and Angel is either six or seven. We don't know our birthdays."

"That explains why they stopped coming after us, though. Why we though we stopped them when we really didnt. They had a second wave on the way, and they didn't need us anymore. You guys must have something that we don't have. Or they wer etired of trying to find us." Matthew said.

"I don't know." i said, at the same time Fang said "Powers."

My head snapped to him, my eyes wide. I TOLD them not to tell anyone about the powers! It was for their protection! We can't trust these people, yet!

_Max, Fang said that we might as well tell them because the school will find out eventually. _Angel said in my head.

Well now we're gonna have to tell them. Fang had to choose NOW to talk? I'll deal with him later


	8. Chapter 7

Silence. That was how the room was, as everyone straed between me and Fang. My flock knew not to say anything when me and Fang were glaring at each other. We wouldn't back down, unless we were forced to.

"Fang, outside now." i growled at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Fine" He said getting up.

I followed him outside, everyonr else following us, still silent. Angel must have told them what was happening, or they knew not to talk. Me and Fang circled eachother, glaring. Fang, for some reason, was the only person who didn't back down when i glared at him. I suppose it's cause we were best friends, and had been near eachother since we were four, before even Iggy came along. We were used to eachother, and the flock was used to us fighting. We were both the flock leaders, each taking charge when we needed to, though i did more.

"Explain yourself." i growled

"Max, these peole know that we have something they don't. Theres no point in hiding it anymore."

"Fang, you know why we can't say anything!" I yelled, tackling him.

"There's no point Max!" he said rolling us over so he was on top, punching me.

*Fang's POV*

Max was being unreasonable, again. This always happened. She was stobborn as hell, and everyone knew that. These peole-the other flock- knew there was something different about us, already. They really did think that The School was stopped before we were even born, yet here we were, fighting on their frount lawn, our wings out to stedy us.

We couldn't hide our powers for long, and Max knew that-deep down. She was planning on leaving as soon as she could, without getting their story. These people already took down one school that we knew of, they could help us stop the rest, maybe. Max, and Iggy and I, had trust issues. The wholeflock did, because of what Jeb did, but Max's was by far the worst. She only ever trusted the flock completely, nobody else. There's no problem with that, but we couldn't hide in the shadows forever, like we were planning. The world already knew about us, just from seeing us flying, and now my blog. If these peole didn't already know about us, then they must not have access to a computer. Either way, they should know who's in their house, talking to them. Max had to see that.

After about five minutes, Max and i were sweating buckets, but we wouldn't stop until one of us won. We were a pretty even match, so the fight could go either way. I was stronger, but Max was smaller and could get out when she wanted to. We were the two best fighters in the flock.

I pinned her down, and said nothing as she tried to get free. I won, and she knew it, but she still didnt want to tell them. I was a quiet guy, but Max could always see what i wanted to say in my eyes. She was doing that now, as she wispered. "We can't trust them Fang. Not yet."

"You weren't even planning on staying to get to trust them, Max. We all know this. We know at lease two of them have wings, even if they were never in The school. We need to tell them." i wisered in her ear, making her shiver. Sometimesi love the effect I have on this girl.

"Fine, Fang. Tell them the basics, but nothing that The School doesn't already know. I Still don't trust them."

"Deal." I say, standing up, and helping her too.

_You can tell them _I thought to Angel, who gave a knowing smile.

**Okay, guys. So I've decided that I'm not going to put the next chapter up until nextmonth, or i get three reviews- whitchever comes first. Sorry :/**

**So REVIEW if you want more!**

**~PrincessJoy97**


End file.
